1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elevating footrests and more particularly pertains to a new adjustable foot rest for being used with a wheelchair to allow the foot of the user to positioned at a comfortable angle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of elevating footrests is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,580 describes a system for extending and elevating the footrest of a wheel chair. Another type of elevating footrest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,664 having an assembly for extending and retracting the footrest of a wheelchair. U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,793 has a strut that is extendable to allow for the extension of a footrest away from a wheel chair.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allow the footrest to be angled with respect to the wheelchairs to provide a more comfortable position for the foot of the user.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a pair of adjustment members selectively pivotal with respect to each other to allow the footrest to angled with respect to the wheelchair.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new adjustable foot rest that maintains a comfort level of a user who is positioned in the wheelchair.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises an adjustment assembly being designed for being coupled to hanger bracket of the wheel chair. A rest member is pivotally coupled to the adjustment assembly. The rest member is designed for supporting the foot of the user when the user is sitting in the wheelchair. The adjustment member permits the rest member to be angled with respect to the wheelchair whereby the adjustment member is designed for allowing the user to position an angle of the rest member at a comfortable angle to support the foot of the user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.